


Padawan Mine

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Their arrangement was by no means the standard, but Kota was kind of getting comfortable having the boy following him around. Maybe too comfortable with it...
Relationships: Rahm Kota & Galen Marek
Kudos: 11





	Padawan Mine

** The first time was an accident. **

Kota had been talking to one of the more recent recruits, an intelligence specialist that he could have sworn he’d met before, when it slipped out.

“My padawan is the real loyal sort.”

_ My padawan _

If there were a pair of more loaded words, Kota didn’t know them. He hadn’t trained a padawan before the Clone Wars, and he wasn’t particularly sure that he had wanted one to begin with; just another thing that had changed when the boy became a constant fixture in his life.

** The second time was a deliberate attack. **

His saber had clashed with Vader’s.

“You will fall.” Vader had said.

And Kota had shot back with adrenaline fueled laughter.

“Bold words from someone who was beaten by _my padawan_.”

Vader’s blade had slipped, and Kota had enough of an advantage to flee the battle he had been so drastically losing.

** The third time was a warning. **

Kota had been captured by some lowlife bounty hunter scum; force suppression cuffs, ankle chains, a blaster trained on him, the whole shebang.

“Careful,” he had said, “ _My padawan_ will come when I don’t check in.” They didn’t listen. Galen had come less than a minute later. And he had listened when Kota told him to spare the hunter their life.

** The fourth time was making a point. **

Galen had made a self-deprecating remark, something scathing and full of hatred.

Kota had put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he had said, “After all, _my padawan_ needs me.”Kota didn’t need to be able to sense the boy’s embarrassment and gratitude through the force to know the boy was blushing. And if Kota was smiling, well, that wasn’t hardly anyone else’s business.


End file.
